Destino Animal
by Akire777
Summary: CRONICAS KAIXREI. Rei Kon habia cumplido al fin sus sueños y se creia feliz, pero cuando el destino te tiene preparada una extraña mezcla que incluye a muchos animales y a Kai Hiwatari juntos, solo hay una respuesta. Problemas.


¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Akire reportándose después de 4 años! En los cuales nunca he abandonado el KaixRei, solo andaba paseando por otras parejillas y conociendo series nuevas, pero abandonar Beyblade ¡NUNCA! Y esa es la razón que me tiene aquí, un grupo de maravillosas escritoras Kaei Kon, Addanight, Nekot, Hio Ivanov y Gabz en las cuales me hacen el favor de contar, volvemos a escribir sobre nuestros queridos personajes. Las Crónicas de KaixRei.

Dedico este fic a mis queridísimas imoutos Kaei y Adda, que gracias a Beyblade nos conocimos, nos pervertimos, fangirleamos y aun continuamos haciéndolo después de tantos años, ya que nos une una gran amistad a pesar de la distancia y de no conocernos en persona. ¡Gracias Chicas!

Disclaimer: Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para mi disfrute personal. ASPCA, Animal Planet, Cesar Millan les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, su mención aquí es por admiración a su labor.

One Shot

Alternative Universe

Destino Animal

_Por: Akire777_

_- ¡Rei! ¡Tienes llamada!_

_- ¿De quién es Max? _

_- Dice que es la policía…_

_- Fuck…_

Nueva York

2:47 am

Edificio de la ASPCA

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rei Kon y soy veterinario, bueno en realidad me gradué hace poco y gracias a Kamisama y a mi buena suerte pude encontrar el mejor empleo del mundo. Trabajo para la ASPCA(1), tal vez a muchos de ustedes no les suene el nombre pero es una organización encargada del rescate y rehabilitación de animales, sobre todo de perros y gatos, aunque ocasionalmente atendemos otras especies como aves o reptiles, cualquier animal maltratado o abandonado y que necesite nuestra ayuda es bien recibido. ¡Y amo mi trabajo! El poder ayudar a esos maravillosos animales me hace muy feliz y si gano dinero haciéndolo pues que mejor.

Hasta hace poco vivía con mi familia a las afueras de la ciudad, pero con los constantes cambios de turno y el hecho de que ya deseaba vivir por mi cuenta pues pude conseguir un pequeño apartamento cerca de aquí ¡y por fin tengo privacidad! Créanme, es de alegrarse, ustedes no tienen 3 hermanas y una madre que entran a cada momento a tu habitación sin avisar, que se acaban tu shampoo, que no te dejen ni bañarte a gusto porque tienen que usar el baño, o que no puedas ver tu programa favorito porque ya están ocupadas las tv's y hoy pasan un nuevo episodio de Cesar Millan(2) y yo quería verlo! Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo puedo gritar… ¡SOY LIBRE!

No me malinterpreten, amo a mi familia pero también necesito un espacio para mí y pues trabajando en el centro de la ciudad era mas cómodo y necesario mudarme que estar viajando de tan lejos todos los días, así que esta es mi vida ahora, trabajando duro para pagar mis cosas, atendiendo a esos animalitos que necesitan de mi ayuda} y viviendo de manera tranquila… bueno… eso es lo que yo creía y hubiera querido… hasta esta madrugada...

_- ¡Rei! ¡Tienes llamada!_

_- ¿De quién es Max? _

_- Dice que es la policía…_

_- ¿La policía?_

_- Si._

_- Pasa la llamada al área de reportes Max, Takao es el guardia en turno, el se hará cargo si es una emergencia por un animal._

_- ¡Rei! ¡Dice que es el Oficial Ivanov y que TIENES que contestar! _

_- Fuck…_

Las llamadas que tenemos de parte de la policía son para reportarnos sobre algún animal que hay que recoger o algo relacionado a la organización…. última vez que recibí una llamada personal de la policía, para ser más exacto del Oficial Ivanov, eran para atender otro tipo de emergencia…una mas… personal…

5 minutos después

Heme aquí, en las calles de Nueva York, manejando mi fiel Jeep azul de segunda mano a las 3 de la mañana y dirigiéndome hacia la Jefatura de Policía de Nueva York, para atender el único problemas que he tenido en la vida.

Bien, ya llegue y como en las ultimas 4 ocasiones anteriores voy al área de reclusión, para que molestarme con preguntar hacia dónde dirigirme si ya se a que vine y por donde llegar. Me recibe en la puerta Oficial Kuznetsov, compañero del Oficial Ivanov , este mueve la cabeza en señal de saludo y yo le respondo de igual manera, gira su cabeza y le grita a Ivanov para avisarle que ya llegue, haciendo que entre a la habitación el susodicho y este me saluda no de muy buena manera.

_- Rei. _–Me dice de manera seca y mirándome a los ojos. Tenia un gesto de fastidio que no hace más que confirmar que no le da mucho gusto tenerme ahí, al menos no por una razón que no tenga algo que ver con el rescate de algún animal… esperen… si vengo a rescatar un animal… a uno bastante salvaje…

_- Tala._ – Le respondo con resignación y sobándome la sienes, ya siento venir la jaqueca. – _Solo dime que hizo ahora y cuanto tengo que pagar de multa quieres? La verdad estoy algo cansado y quisiera terminar con esto lo más rápido posible._

_- ¿Terminar con esto dices? ¿Crees que a mí me encanta estar arrestando a tu amigo cada mes? Bueno al principio sí lo era divertido, no lo voy a negar, pero esto ya se está haciendo molesto sabes. Te tengo consideración porque sé que eres un buen tipo y trabajamos en conjunto con su organización, pero tienes que controlarlo o no responderé. – _Me dice un poco ofuscado, suspira recobrando la postura y continúa ya más calmado_. - Nos llamaron del centro nocturno ''BeeBop'' reportando una fuerte riña dentro de este y cuando arribamos había todo un alboroto, sillas y vasos volando, gente corriendo por todas partes totalmente histérica y en medio de todo este desorden estaba tu amigo Hiwatari sobre el escenario, usando un bajo como bate y repartiendo golpes a todo lo que se le atravesara… tuvimos que someterlo entre 3 policías porque no podíamos con él. _- Por Kami, dime que no mato a nadie, por favor! Nada mas eso me falta! Oh! Creo que asuste a Ivanov por cómo me mira, creo que se dio cuenta de mi susto y continuo con una voz relajada_ - Ya después averiguamos que quien había empezado la pelea fue uno de los clientes al arrojar una botella al escenario mientras tu amigo cantaba, por supuesto que este se enfureció y le grito al tipo que se fuera al demonio y cosas varias, el cliente se enfado y se subió al escenario, le tiro un golpe a Hiwatari y que fallo por su estado de embriaguez y de ahí empezó la revuelta, todos contra todos y al parecer tu amigo estaba frente dirigiendo todo el caos. _

Genial. Simplemente genial… Así es, estoy aquí, en la estación de policía de Nueva York, alas 3 de la mañana para recoger al animal más salvaje que tiene esta ciudad… su nombre es Kai Hiwatari, mi amigo de la infancia y la persona más problemática que haya conocido.

Así que después de explicarme porque habían encerrado a Kai, el Oficial Kuznetsov fue a traerlo, después de unos minutos regreso con Kai, lucia bastante mal a decir verdad, vestía unos jeans de color azul todos rotos y sucios que no creo sean parte de su imagen, una camisa blanca o debería decir que fue blanca en algún momento porque ahora tenía manchas de sangre mezclado con otras de alcohol y no sé que mas y no quiero averiguar, zapatos negros cerrados algo raspados, cabello bicolor que le llega a los hombros pero que ahora lleva atado en una coleta sobre la nuca y un par de moretones que adornaban su rostro, sobre la mejilla y ceja izquierdas, pero debo decirles que Kai es bien parecido y ni esos moretones lo hacían ver mal, el es de esos tipo que puede andar en harapos y sucio y aun así va a lograr lucir soberbio y aristocrático. Digo, el que nace con presencia tenga o no dinero siempre va a llamar la atención y así es Kai y siempre lo ha sido, lo sabré yo que crecí con él.

45 minutos después, luego de pagar la respectiva multa, firmar los papeles necesarios y claro está, de que Ivanov le dejara en claro a Kai que esta sería la última vez que sería condescendiente con él o de lo contrario lo mandaría directamente a la cárcel si esto se repetía por quinta ocasión, subimos al auto en completo silencio y ahora me dirijo a mi departamento en compañía de Kai, quien no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que salió de la celda.

- Y Bien Kai… ¿vas a decirme que paso o piensas quedarte callado todo el camino? -

- … no tengo nada que decir… - expresa Kai, su rostro completamente tranquilo. Excelente, simplemente excelente, no podía esperar menos del señor nobleza.

-¡NO JODAS KAI! Acabo de sacarte de la estación de policía por una riña campal que tu provocaste, vienes todos golpeado y sangrando ¿y dices que no tienes nada que decir? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estabas de nuevo en la ciudad, se suponía que estabas en California! ¿no? O al menos eso fue lo que dijiste que harías hace 6 meses, ¿recuerdas? la ultima vez que pasaste por la ciudad, aquella en la que también te saque de la cárcel por faltas a la autoridad?… - le grito ya bastante molesto, vamos ¿no van a pensar que me iba a quedar tranquilo después de todo o sí?

- ….mmm… - es todo lo que pronuncia totalmente indiferente, me enferma que haga eso!

- ¡No me 'mmmees' Kai! Te funcionara con otro pero sabes bien que conmigo no – le digo ya un poco más calmado…suelo ser un tranquilo y paciente pero Kai logra sacarme con facilidad de mis cabales… - Bien… cuando te sientas mejor puedes decirme que paso ¿de acuerdo? – digo tratando de relajarme un poco, no debo dejarme provocar por su actitud porque no voy a ganar nada más que un dolor de cabeza monumental…

Continuamos el camino hacia mi departamento, en silencio por supuesto porque cuando Kai se pone en su papel no hay quien le saque una palabra. Estoy cansado, la noche estuvo algo agitada en la organización y luego tener que pasar por la de policía me dejaron agotado. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de quitarme la bata y vengo todo sucio, con razón me miraban raro en la estación… bueno ni que hacer, al menos mi camisa y pantalones negros no están tan mal y como llevo el cabello en una trenza larga no me veo tan tirado después de todo, solo como un veterinario al que sacaron a la carrera de su trabajo y eso fue precisamente lo que paso.

Bien, llegamos al edificio donde vivo, esta es la segunda vez que Kai viene así que ya sabe el camino a seguir, bajamos de auto y nos dirigimos al elevador, todo en completo silencio. Bajamos del ascensor y caminamos hasta la 3 puerta del pasillo, que es donde vivo, y abro la puerta, Kai entra como Pedro por su casa y se deja caer en el sillón más grande de mi sala, sube los pies y de su boca solo deja salir un suspiro que me irrita un poco, digo, ya sé que es él quien acaba de salir de una celda pero es a mí a quien ha sacado del trabajo y de mi rutina y de mi querida tranquilidad así que sí, estoy algo encabritado y no me pueden culpar por ello.

Pero bueno, no le digo nada y lo dejo ser ¿digo que mas puedo hacer? Así que mejor me voy a dar una ducha y luego a dormir, necesito descansar después de tan larga noche.

¡Delicioso! No hay nada como un baño fresco y ropa limpia, ahora sí, ya mas relajado voy de nuevo a la sala para ver como sigue Kai, aun llevo una toalla en la cabeza para secar mi cabello, y también una cobija para Kai, ambos necesitamos dormir un poco, ya mañana será otro y día y de seguro mejor que hoy. Parece que está dormido, así que solo le pongo la cobija encima y camino de regreso a mi cuarto a dormir, bueno eso hubiera querido.

- …..es tu culpa Rei… - freno en seco…. momento… ¿que acaba de decir?

- ¿Disculpa Kai, acaba de decir que es mi culpa? -y el muy imbécil se levanta del sillón y me mira con total serenidad.

- Si… todo esto es tú culpa. -

- ¡¿A si? ¿¡Y puedes decirme como jodidos es esto mi culpa! ¡Yo no te obligué a agarrarte a trancazos con otro tipo! – ¡ahora si logro sacarme de mis casillas!.

- No, tú sabes de lo que hablo Rei. - ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No no no no no NO! Dime que él no está hablando de ESO ¿verdad?

- Kai. No empieces ¿quieres? Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ESO. –

- Rei, estas casado conmigo y no puedes negar eso y que 'consumamos' nuestro matrimonio. –

- ¡Kai! ¡Déjate de tonterías! Nos casamos, no lo niego, pero en un festival de la escuela y no teníamos ni 10 años cuando paso, además el conserje fue el casamentero y firmamos en un papel reciclado adornado con sopa de conchitas así que no cuenta. – ¡Argh! Sabía que iba a salir con esto.

- Tal vez no para ti es una tontería Rei pero para mí si fue en serio. Mi abuela decía que tenía que asegurar mi futuro con una buena esposa que cocinara bien y me comprendiera a la perfección y eso hice.

- Si y olvido mencionar que lo hicieras después de los 18 y no un chico Kai… -

- Esas son solo patrañas de la sociedad, soy tu marido y punto ¿o ya olvidaste lo que paso hace 3 años?

- ... Kai ya habíamos hablado de eso… tu sabes que lo que paso esa vez fue porque yo estaba saturado de azúcar, tenia curiosidad y súmale las hormonas alborotadas además tú en ningún momento opusiste resistencia así que fue con mutuo consentimiento.

- Por supuesto que fue con consentimiento Rei, como iba a negarle algo a mi cónyuge y de hecho ya era tiempo. Y ya te di mucha libertad así que es hora de que te hagas responsable de tus actos y te hagas cargo de mí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por KAmI! ¡No eres una virgen señorita Kai! – ¡ARGH! Lo hubiera dejado encerrado, así no me saldría de nuevo con esto, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hemos discutido y nunca lo he hecho entender. Ahora si tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme, voy a necesitar una buena cantidad de calmantes si es que quiero lograr dormir.

- Dejemos esta plática para después Kai, solo duerme y mañana voy a dejarte a tu casa. –

- No. –

- Quieras o no lo voy a hacer así que hazte a la idea. –

- Ya no tengo casa… la vendí. -

- ¡Oh! Bueno, entonces a donde estés viviendo ahora. –

- No tengo donde vivir. –

- … bien… conozco algunos hoteles no muy car-

- no tengo ni un solo quinto, ya lo gaste todo Rei. –

- … ¿todo? -

- Si. –

- ¿Kai… como que te gastaste todo? –

- Viaje por el país probando suerte con mi música, compre buena ropa, comí bien, y adquirí un bajo fabuloso. –

- ¿El bajo que partiste en la disco? –

- Si. –

- Kai… ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? –

- …. – se hurga el bolsillo del pantalón - $.50 centavos, una uña para tocar, varios vidrios ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? un encendedor y un trompo azul… ¡Oh! Tengo un morral con algo de ropa en un casillero en el metro. –

- … ¿no tienes nada mas contigo, nada de nada? –

- Ni donde caerme muerto. –

- ¡¿Pe-pero como! ¡Si tu abuela estuviera viva se infartaría de nuevo! – ahora ya no sé si estoy más sorprendido por semejante noticia o enojado por lo bestia que puede llegar a ser. Digo ¿como que no tiene nada? Kai vivía con su abuela al lado de mi casa y cuando esta murió hace un par de años le dejo su casa a su único nieto y ahora este animal me sale con que la vendió y ahora no tiene ni donde caerse muerto. Genial. Y yo que pensé que no podía estar peor.

- El dinero no es para siempre, se tenía que acabar en algún momento, así que ahora hazte responsable de tus actos y aliméntame.

Tranquilo Rei, respira hondo y exhala, no debes matarlo, no PUEDES matarlo, y lo peor del caso que es si lo dejo a su suerte y mi madre se entera ella me va a matar a mí, ¡maldición! ¿¡Porque se tenía que encariñar mi familia con él? Piensa Rei, piensa. Veamos, Kai no tiene donde vivir, no tiene dinero, y no creo que trabajo después de lo que paso esta noche… así que SABES que tienes que ayudarlo porque NADIE más lo hará y no podrás cargar con eso, además así me salvare de la ira de mi madre y de mis hermanas.

- Bien Kai, esto es lo que haremos, vamos a dormir un poco y mañana mismo sales a buscar trabajo, ni de chiste te voy a mantener, puedo ayudarte dejándote quedar aquí pero tienes que ayudar con la casa y con los pagos mientras te haces de dinero para buscarte un departamento.

- ¿Quieres que busque trabajo? ¿Yo? Pero si soy músico Rei y no voy a trabajar en otra parte que sea en una disquera.- Dice el infeliz, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá con la cabeza sobre los brazos, comportándose como un niño chiflado ¿¡que se cree este monigote! ¿¡Que soy su criado! ¡Pues claro que no, ahora me va a oír!

- ¿¡Músico? Kai lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar pero alguien tiene que hacerlo…cantas horrible…. y tocas peor…. - ¡Toma eso! Ya hacía tiempo que quería decírselo y ahora es el momento indicado. – Tienes que captar la realidad, nadie te ha contratado en mucho tiempo más que en bares o discos de mala muerte, te pagan una miseria y ese mal carácter que te cargas no ayuda mucho. – ¡Listo! Lo dije.

- ….. ¿No lo hago bien? – ¡Oh! ¡Genial! No parece molesto, más bien ¿dolido? Maldición ahora yo me voy a sentir mal. – Kai, lo lamento, no quise ser tan duro pero no me gusta ver que tu vida se desperdicia así, tal vez la música no es lo tuyo, todos tenemos algo en lo que somos buenos solo es cuestión de encontrar lo indicado para ti, míralo como un nuevo comienzo. –

- Mmm…. No lo sé… Tal vez tengas razón… a decir verdad ya me estaba cansando de esa vida, actuando para gente que no sabe apreciar mi talento, ya es hora de cambiar de ambiente, a expandir mi horizontes. – dice dejando completamente de lado la actitud lastimera que tenía hace un momento… vaya que es voluble, primero es altanero, luego parece que podría ponerse a llorar y ahora se muestra orgulloso de sí mismo. Esto sí que va a ser difícil.

- Ya está decidido Kai, mañana tomas el periódico y sales a encontrar empleo, mientras tanto vayamos a dormir porque ya no aguanto el sueño. – camino directo a mi habitación y estoy a punto de entrar a ella cuando escucho unos pasos tras de mí y veo a Kai siguiéndome. –

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

- A dormir. –

- ¿Dónde? –

- A tu habitación. –

- ¡Oh! No, no lo creo. –

- ¿Por qué no? -

- Porque no quiero, así de simple. –

Y con eso entro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta con llave, por favor ¿en verdad creía que lo iba a dejar dormir conmigo? Claro que no, lo último que quiero es que se tome las libertades que según él le da nuestro supuesto 'matrimonio' porque no sería la primera vez que lo intenta. Esta demente, por supuesto que lo quiero pero no como él piensa… bueno… si lo quise así pero ya no… bueno… ¡argh! Ya no se pero este no es momento para eso, el sol ya se asoma y yo tengo que dormir.

2 pm

¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!... ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!... Grrr… maldito despertador… quiero dormir un poco más… ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi! 5 minutos más… ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡HAY! ¡YA ENTENDI! ¡YA ENTENDI! Maldita cosa, que no ve que necesito descanso. Bueno ya que, ya me dio hambre así que mejor me doy una ducha y me preparo algo de comer.

Mmm, no está Kai, supongo que me hizo caso y salió a buscar empleo, y juzgando por el desastre en mi cocina y la falta de leche y creo que se fue bien desayunado. Bueno, si es para que mejorar su situación puedo pasarle unas cuantas cosas. Ya limpie la cocina y prepare de comer, aun tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de ir a trabajar y olvide darla a Kai la llave, no tengo ni su número celular para avisarle, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez ni eso tenga, ni modo, me voy, de todas manera él sabe dónde encontrarme si necesita algo.

Atiendo mis pendientes y lo bueno fue que no perdí tanto tiempo como pensé, así que vuelvo a mi departamento, tal vez Kai ya esté ahí esperándome. Parece que no ha llegado, espero que eso sea porque ya consiguió algo. Prendo la tv y me dejo caer en el sillón, tengo algo de sueño todavía asi que tal vez dormite un poco antes de ir a trabajar, volteo al reloj que está al lado de la ventana y para mi sorpresa, en la ventana, sobre la escalera de emergencia esta recostado Kai, con los ojos cerrados una ramita en la boca y enorme gato blanco descansando en su estomago. Y yo que pensé que ya había encontrado empleo, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, así que me dirijo a la ventana y la abro.

-Kai ¿qué haces ahí afuera? – el susodicho abre un ojo, me observa un rato, lo cierra de nuevo y me dice. – Como no tenia llave quise entrar por la escalera de emergencia, pero no quise quebrar tu ventana así que mejor me acomode a esperar a que llegaras. Y el – me indica señalando al gordo mínimo – se subió a mi estomago y se acomodo ahí, no se ha querido mover para nada y no quiero despertarlo. –

- Muy amable de tu parte el no destruir mi ventana – le digo de manera sarcástica – el gato es de una abuela que vive en el piso de arriba pero siempre pasa por aquí porque le doy de comer y ahora mismo estas en su lugar de descanso, por eso se ha aferrado ahí. –

- … mmm… por mí no hay problema… -

- Y bueno ¿cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste algo? –

- … No… - la verdad, no me sorprende, seria esperar mucho.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Te pidieron experiencia, o algo por el estilo? –

- No, todos los trabajos que visite querían contratarme. –

- ¿Y luego? ¡¿Qué no era eso lo que ibas a buscar? – ya siento venir el dolor en mi cabeza.

- Si. –

- ¿¡Entonces? – le reclamo empezando a crisparme.

- En todos tenía que tratar con gente… -

-… Kai, así es un trabajo, TIENES que tratar con gente quieras o no, ya sea con compañeros, vendedores, clientes, jefes, etc. No es algo que puedas elegir. –

- No me gusta mucho la gente. –

- Ya sé que eres algo antisocial Kai pero no hay de otra, si quieres un trabajo así tiene que ser, por eso mejor ve haciéndote a la idea, y si quieres puedes ver qué tipos de labor hay que no requiera de mucho contacto con las personas, algo debe haber que se amolde a ti.

- …mmm… - bueno al menos no se ve molesto, de hecho parece estar meditando lo que le digo, o eso o ya se perdió de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

- Kai, te dejare la ventana abierta por si quieres entrar, ya traje leche para que le des al gato y en la mesa puse una copia de la llave del departamento para que puedas entrar y salir cuando lo necesites, solo asegúrate de cerrar bien todo. –

- …..mm…...- supongo que eso es un sí.

Rato después estoy listo para irme a trabajar, Kai está en la cocina alimentando al gato blanco, no sé quien se ve más adormilado, si él o el gato, da lo mismo. Me despido de ellos y salgo directo a la ASPCA.

El día de hoy está tranquilo, algunos cachorros fueron adoptados el día de hoy, también 2 perros ya mayores pero que demostraron ser lo suficientemente amigables para darles un nuevo hogar. Eso es excelente, cosas como esa me alegran el día y me hacen recordar porqué escogí esta profesión. Ahora estamos revisando un caso en especial, en el turno de la mañana recibieron información de un rancho a las afueras de la ciudad en donde se dice que hay una gran cantidad de animales en completo estado de abandono. Por lo que dice el informe ya se está investigando el lugar y buscando al dueño de la propiedad para interrogarlo, espero que sea una falsa alarma, odio este tipo de situaciones y ni mencionar las ganas que me dan de golpear a este tipo de gente, pero bueno, primero hay que investigar y eso es trabajo de los patrulleros de la organización, ellos son una especie de 'policía de animales' y patrullan por la ciudad atendiendo emergencias y en casos como este realizar averiguaciones y atrapar a los culpables.

Han pasado un par de días desde que Kai empezó a buscar empleo y he de informarles que aun estamos en las mismas. Ya intento quedarse en uno de ellos pero no aguanto ni 2 horas, bueno, no lo aguantaron a él que es otra cosa, ya saben, cosas sobre mal carácter, sarcasmo y pequeñeces, al menos lo intento que ya es ganancia, viniendo de alguien tan 'especial' como él. Debo tener paciencia, el está haciendo lo mejor que puede y eso es de tomarse en consideración, pero no estaría mal que se apresurara un poco, digo, ya vacio mi refrigerador y aun no me toca ir a comprar víveres. Ahora mismo estoy preparándome un refrigerio, uno de los médicos del segundo turno me pidió que lo cubriera hoy porque tenía un asunto personal que atender y lo voy a cubrir el día de hoy, así que mejor llevo algo de merendar porque no tengo dinero para comprar comida rápida, gaste todo lo que tenia sacando a Don Orgulloso del encierro.

- ¡Maldición! Se me hace tarde y a estas horas hay mucho tráfico. ¡Kai! ¡Ya me voy! ¡No olvides sacar al gato cuando termine de comer o la abuela se va a preocupar! – Le grito mientras me pongo los zapatos y tomo las llaves de mi auto dirigiéndome a toda prisa hacia la puerta - ¡Ah! ¡Y cierra la ventana del baño si sales, parece que va a llover y siempre se mete el agua si la dejas abierta! - termino de decir cerrando la puerta, y Kai por supuesto no hizo más que verme correr de un lado a otro y gritarle instrucciones solo asintiendo a todo lo que le digo, todo el tiempo sentado en la mesa con un periódico y marcador en la mano, supongo que señalando posibles ocupaciones.

Entrada la noche y con la lluvia cayendo a borbotones la vida de esta organización empieza a tener algo de calma, ya casi es hora de cerrar al público y aun hay un par de pacientes que atender. Terminando con el primero recibo una llamada de la recepción.

- Dr. Kon hay alguien en recepción que lo busca.

- ¿Quién es?

- Dice que se llama Kai y viene a entregarle algo que olvido en su departamento.

¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Con las prisas no traje el refrigerio que prepare y Kai debe venir a dejármelo. Y yo que siempre me la paso reprochándole cosas e insultándolo, el no es tan malo, solo no es como la mayoría, claro que sus defectos son más fáciles de ver que sus virtudes pero hay mucho mas en el de lo que la gente piensa. Si solamente no me hiciera enfurecer cada 5 minutos todo estaría bien, y quien sabe, hasta podría darnos una oportunidad después de todo. ¿O qué? ¿Pensaron que no sentía nada por él? ¡Claro que sí! Pero mi prioridad era terminar mis estudios y cumplir mi sueño, estando al lado de alguien tan inconsistente como Kai no era bueno para mí. Así que siempre procure enfocarme en mis estudios, claro que saliendo al rescate del señor cantante cada que lo necesitaba, después de todo tengo sentimientos. Y ahora que gracias a Kamisama he logrado mi sueño tal vez ya sea tiempo de pensar en el amor.

Bajo de inmediato a buscar a Kai, es la primera vez que viene al edificio y espero no venga mojado, no quiero que se enferme, tan pronto voy entrando al vestíbulo donde lo encuentro rodeado de muchas de las chicas del personal y Kai charlando tranquilamente con un hombre mayor en medio de todas ellas, estaba algo empapado, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, el cabello escurriendo y una lonchera en la mano derecha. Nada mal, me gusta lo que veo, y creo que a ellas también… Mmm… eso no me gusta, el hombre con quien conversa es nada más y nada menos que el director de la ASPCA el Sr. Dickenson, así que me acerco a ellos y tan pronto escucho la plática me horrorizo ante lo que escucho.

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo joven Kai, entonces usted es el esposo del y como olvido su refrigerio en casa usted mismo paso a entregárselo, que detalle de su parte. Eso es lo que yo llamo amor. ¡Jojojo!

¡OH! ¡POR KAMI! ¿¡No lo hizo verdad? ¿¡Díganme que no lo hizo! ¿¡El no le dijo a mi jefe, si no a todo el personal que estamos casados, VERDAD! ¡ME LLEVA! Lo hizo, y ahora que se dan cuenta de mi presencia no hacen más que reír muy maliciosamente y sonrojarse, solo espero que no sean de esas locas que gustan de ver chicos con chicos o no voy a poder soportarlo. Camino hasta llegar con mi querido problema me paro a su lado y saludo a mi jefe.

- Buenas Noches Sr. Dickenson – le digo tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible y con una no muy natural sonrisa en mi rostro.

- ¡Oh! Kon, hijo me alegra poder conocer a tu pareja, es un chico muy agradable, pero ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? Sabes que no tenemos nada en contra de matrimonios del mismo sexo y mientras haya amor lo demás no importa. –

Termina de decir con un brillo en sus ojos, las chicas y demás personal que nos rodea le apoyan empiezan a felicitar y desearnos mucha felicidad, Kai se ve muy orgulloso y empieza a agradecer sus buenos deseos y yo totalmente taciturno. Madre. Mía. Estoy enmudecido, enojado y encabronado por su bruteza y a la vez, también estoy aliviado, sorprendido y enamorado. Maldición Kai, solo tú haces que sienta mariposas en el estomago, pero no por eso tiene que enterar a todo el mundo y menos cuando es un matrimonio de juguete. ¡Ba! No estoy de humor para aclarar esos detalles, al menos así se enteran de una buena vez que este espécimen es mío. Aunque ya no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso porque Takao entro corriendo al vestíbulo.

- ¡Sr. Dickenson! ¡Qué bueno que lo encuentro! ¡Ya localizamos el rancho que nos reportaron, hay una gran cantidad de animales y están en pésimas condiciones, hay algunos heridos y además no están protegidos de la lluvia y me temo que podría empeorar el problema si no hacemos algo ahora mismo!

- Entiendo Takao, reúnan a todo el personal, llamen a los demás turnos, vamos a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible para este caso. Ahora mismo llamo a la Policía, espero que algunos de sus agentes nos presten ayuda.

-Kon, hijo, haz que preparen el transporte para los animales, vamos a usar todos los camiones que tenemos y estoy seguro que la mayoría de los animales van a necesitar de atención inmediata así que me gustaría tenerte en primera línea de ser posible. –

- Por supuesto Sr. D, ahora mismo preparo todo. – Y empiezo a dar instrucciones al personal que se encontraba en esos momentos reunida, en casos como este hay que preparar todo tipo de cosas, desde correas hasta sogas y de ser necesario tranquilizantes.

-Voy contigo. – ¡Cierto! Por un momento olvide a Kai.

- No creo que sea buena idea Kai, estas todo mojado y esta va a ser una larga faena a la intemperie y podrías enfermar. –

- Parece que van a necesitar todas las manos que sean posibles y tú mismo lo has dicho, ya estoy mojado y gozo de perfecta salud, una pequeña lluvia no va a matarme, además, yo quiero ayudarte. – termina de hablar muy decidido y puedo ver la determinación en su rostro.

- De acuerdo – suspiro y lo miro – pero debes tener mucho cuidado, con los animales y contigo. Ve con los chicos al garaje, ahí te dirán a donde subir y qué hacer. – termino de decirle, lo veo correr con los demás y yo también me apresuro a preparar mis utensilios.

Tengo que decir que esto es lo más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida, las pobres criaturas estaban en pésimas condiciones, encadenados, anémicos, hambrientos, con heridas en su cuerpo y se podía ver el terror en sus ojos. Caballos, vacas, cerdos, aves de corral, aves exóticas, perros y algunos gatos fue el resultado del más grande operativo que la ASPCA ha tenido que enfrentar.

Habíamos alrededor de 30 gentes en total, incluyendo patrulleros de la organización, veterinarios, gente de la oficina, voluntarios, algunos oficiales de policía y Kai entre ellos, todos tratando de actuar lo más rápido posible para aliviar el dolor de estas criaturas. Tan pronto llegamos al lugar los oficiales Ivanov y Kuznetsov se dirigieron a la casa que había en el terreno, aun no capturamos al responsable y ellos se encargaran de eso junto con Takao, mientras los demás nos hacemos cargo del rescate.

La lluvia no es fuerte pero si es un poco molesta cuando tratas de sacar del lodo a un cerdo, o a varios para el caso, aunque no voy a negar que estuve a punto de reír viendo como Kai y unos voluntarios luchaban para llevarlos al remolque y terminaban en el piso cubiertos de lodo y riendo como niños, dentro de tanta preocupación son buenos los momentos como este y a decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kai como ahora, tan entusiasta en su labor y poniendo todo su ser en tan importante faena.

Ya tenemos casi a todos los animales dentro de los transportes y yo voy a adelantarme a la organización para empezar a tratarlos y voy a llevar a Kai conmigo, se ve bastante agotado y por eso creí conveniente llevarlo, pero escucho un alboroto cerca de nosotros que estamos a un lado del portón.

-¿Que sucede? - Veo a un hombre pasar a mi lado corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio –

- ¡Se escapa! – Grita Kuznetsov quien corre detrás del tipo, puedo ver a Takao e Ivanov con un sujeto que les está ocasionando bastantes problemas, apenas si pueden con él, supongo que el que acaba de pasar es otro de los culpables de esta abominación.

- ¡Yo iré tras él! – dice la voz a mi lado y para cuando reacciono Kai ha salido corriendo detrás del sujeto.

-¡KAI! ¡ESPERA! –

Tarde, para cuando logro divisarlo Kai ha pasado de largo a Kuznetsov y apenas se le empareja al tipo se le lanza encima y sin mucho esfuerzo logra dominarlo, lo pone de boca abajo contra el piso y lo sujeta firmemente con los brazos atrás. Tan pronto los alcanza Kuznetsov saca sus esposas, lo detienen y caminan de vuelta hacia acá. Kai me tiene sumamente sorprendido, pero como nadie es perfecto el cansancio y la mojada que se dio están haciendo de las suyas y tan pronto llega a donde estoy se desploma sobre mí, apenas reaccione para sujetarlo y no hacernos caer. Le toco el rostro, parece que no estaba tan sano como él decía pues creo que tiene un poco de temperatura.

Tengo hambre, estoy agotado al punto de no sentir mis pies y ni hablar del dolor de cabeza que parece querer alojarse desde hace un buen tiempo en mi cabeza. Pero todo valió la pena, todos los animales están a salvo. Ahora solo hay que estar al pendiente de ellos, alimentarlos a sus horas, darle su medicamento y cuidar que no empeoren.

Los demás no están mejor que yo, obviamente, a los voluntarios los mandamos a sus casas a descansar, se veían bastante agotados y los vamos a necesitar mañana y desvelados no podrán hacer mucho, Takao, Ivanov, Kuznetsov y los demás patrulleros parecen haber salido de una batalla campal, están todos sucios y rasguñados, se encuentran con algunos de los médicos en la sala de espera incluido Max que está atendiendo las heridas de algunos de ellos, improvisaron una especia de picnic y gracias a Kamisama que tenemos un restaurant de pizza al otro lado de la calle o no sé qué sería de nosotros porque terminamos sumamente hambrientos, pero oficialmente esto termino y mañana será otro día.

Obviamente después del asunto de ayer iban a necesitarme en la organización, así que dormí lo necesario aunque la verdad no quería levantarme. Kai está a mi lado y no puedo evitar inspeccionarlo. Esta profundamente dormido, ya no tiene temperatura pero si estaba muy agotado así que tan pronto llegamos al departamento le pedí tomara una ducha, lo cual hizo más dormido que despierto, se vistió solo con un pantalón holgado y se recostó en el sillón, le di a tomar un remedio y para su sorpresa lo lleve a dormir conmigo.

- ¿Estás seguro Rei? – me pregunto extrañado.

- Por supuesto, te lo mereces por el esfuerzo del día de hoy Kai, pero no lo malinterpretes, solo vas a dormir conmigo y nada más. Nada de meter mano ni cosas de esas ¿entendiste? –

- Mmm… - expresa no muy contento.

Lo llevo a la cama y se acomoda bajo las sabanas para dormir, yo voy a tomar un baño también. Al terminar me pongo mi pijama y cuando regreso me parece que Kai ya está dormido, pobre, creo que el día de hoy trabajo como jamás en su vida. Apenas me meto entre las sabanas y siento como Kai se acerca a mí y me abraza, estamos uno frente al otro, el me mira a los ojos. Rayos, porque me hace esto, sabe que si me mira así no podre negarme, el muy desgraciado SABE que lo amo y se aprovecha de eso. Y me besa. Por supuesto que le correspondo, lento y delicado, expresándole con ese beso lo que me es difícil con palabras. Pero este no es momento.

- Kai. – le digo tan pronto tengo oportunidad de respirar – debemos dormir, ambos estamos agotados y tu además estás enfermo. –

- No quiero. – y me besa de nuevo, oh bueno, un poco mas no dañara a nadie así que continuamos nuestra sesión de besos hasta que me duelen los labios y el cansancio hace que apenas pueda abrir los parpados.

- Vamos a dormir Kai. – es una orden. Dicha suavemente pero una orden al fin. No le gusta mucho pero sabe que si no quiero no va a lograr nada, así que mejor se acurruca contra mi abrazándose a mi pecho como un niño pequeño.

- Yo quiero 'DORMIR' contigo Rei. –

- Y eso vamos a hacer Kai. –

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. – me dice acariciando mi espalda.

- ….lo sé… Y yo también quiero Kai. – Le digo logrando con eso que elevara su rostro hasta alcanzar el mío.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –

- Si. Pero para que eso pase quiero que estés completamente recuperado y tengas un empleo, o de lo contrario no me tocas de ni por error. – Termino de informarle.

- De acuerdo, es un trato. – Se ve bastante decidido… espera!

- ¡Argh! Kai! No lo digas así que siento que estoy negociando mi vida sexual. –

- Tú fuiste quien puso las condiciones, yo solo cerré el trato. – Dice el muy infeliz y se acomoda de nuevo en mi pecho. – Hasta mañana Rei. –

- Hasta mañana Kai, que duermas bien. – lo abrazo también y duermo.

Hace dos semanas del rescate animal más grande que la ASPCA ha tratado, me da mucho gusto informar que todos los animales gozan de excelente salud y algunos ya han encontrado un nuevo hogar. El resultado de tan grande hazaña ha hecho que una cadena televisiva se interesa en la organización y quieren grabar con nosotros para un programa en la televisión, le harán conocer a las personas acerca de nosotros y el patrocinio es más que beneficioso. Y pues como bonus extra estoy seguro que mucha gente que mire el programa se va a interesar más en nuestros animales y estos encontraran un hogar más rápido.

Pero a decir verdad la mejor noticia que he tenido es que Kai por fin consiguió un trabajo que le guste y lo haga feliz, uno totalmente hecho para él. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Ahora es patrullero de la organización. ¿Pueden creerlo? El Sr. Dickenson lo vio muy comprometido con la causa y supo de su hazaña con el sujeto que se escapaba, así que gustosamente le ofreció un lugar con nosotros, y bueno, creo que también tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que cree que es mi esposo.

Ahora esta patrullando con el abuelo de Takao que también trabaja aquí, es quien le está enseñando todo sobre el oficio. Y estoy muy contento por él, se ve en sus ojos la emoción al buscar y castigar a los culpable y la felicidad que le da cuando rescata a algún animal indefenso y lo trae conmigo. Definitivamente esto es para él.

Bueno, ahora que ya todo volvía a la 'normalidad' pensé que era buen momento para firmar el contrato más importante de mi vida.

Y nos casamos. Y esta vez fue de verdad.

Tan pronto Kai me dio la noticia de que Dickenson lo había contratado, tome la decisión de pedírselo formalmente. Después de todo, todos pensaban que ya lo estábamos, y el mismo Kai se había encargado de decírselo a todo mundo y la verdad… me encantaba la idea. Así que espere a llegar a casa, prepare una enorme cena y espere hasta que terminara de comer.

- Kai. –

- mmm…. – el siempre tan elocuente –

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

Ahora sí que lo sorprendí, casi se le salen sus hermosos ojos rojos de la sopresa. Yo espero a que reacciones por supuesto, tarda un poco y cuando lo hace parpadea rápidamente y me dice.

- ¿No estás bromeando verdad? - me pregunta algo incrédulo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que no juego con estas cosas, si no quieres pues solo di que no y listo.-

Ante esto se levanta rápidamente de su silla de un jalón me levanta a mi también, me abraza muy fuerte por largo rato luego me dice mirándome a los ojos.

- Claro que acepto Rei. - y me besa.

Esta de más decir que sucedió luego… digamos que adelantamos un poco la noche de bodas y tuve que pedir el día siguiente en el trabajo. Al contrario de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, ahora el tomo las riendas de todo, TODO. Aunque no voy a negar que me gusto mas asi. Solo que el muy animal no se midió y al otro día apenas si podía sentarme. Eso sin contar la ENORME cantidad de marcas que me dejo en todo el cuerpo, parecía dálmata.

Para la boda no quisimos nada ostentoso, solo unos cuantos de nuestros amigos más cercanos y mi familia, que estaba más que feliz por saber que no me iba a quedar solo y amargado el resto de mi vida, y porque aman a Kai. Otra de las sorpresas fue saber que los oficiales Ivanov y Kuznetsov también tenían planes de matrimonio y nos pidieron a Kai y a mí apadrinarlos. Kuznetsov le regalo unas esposas a Kai, y no quiero saber que planea hacer con ellas, sobre todo con esa expresión lasciva que adorna su rostro.

Después de la fiesta nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo departamento, unos más grande y bonito, donde ahora vivimos con nuestra nueva mascota, tal vez recuerden un gato gordo color blanco. La abuela nos dejo quedarnos con él, ella se iba a un refugio para ancianos y no permitían mascotas y podía terminar en la calle. Por supuesto que ni Kai ni yo íbamos a permitir que eso pasara así que ahora forma parte de nuestra familia. Familia que en este momento está descansando en la sala mientras vemos el nuevo programa de la organización.

- Oye Rei. –

- Dime Kai. –

- Te amo. –

Le miro y sonrio.

- Y también Kai. – Y sellamos con un beso esta maravillosa realidad.

FIN

ASPCA : The American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. O lo que sería en español ' La Sociedad Americana para la prevención del Maltrato a los Animales. Y tal como describí en la historia es una organización que ayuda y rescata a animales tanto maltratados como abandonaos. Por supuesto que me falto mencionar miles de cosas más pero tenía una historia que contar jejeje. Y tienen su programa en Animal Planet, se llama ''Recinto Animal'' donde podemos ver lo que pasa en la realidad con estas pobres criaturas. Lo que sucedió en el rancho está basado en uno de los capítulos aunque obviamente modificado para el beneficio de la historia.

Cesar Millán: También conocido como el Encantador de Perros. Para aquellos que no lo conozcan, tiene un programa 'reality' en el canal Animal Planet. Es un entrenador profesional de perros aunque usa una maravillosa frase "rehabilito perros, entreno personas" y creo que es totalmente cierto. Lo menciono porque me encanta!

Si quieren saber más de ellos solo pongan ASPCA o Cesar Millán, estoy segura que no los van a decepcionar.

Mis queridos lectores, estoy muy contenta con el resultado de esta historia. Claro que no soy una profesional pero escribí este fic con mucho amor y poniéndole muchas ganas, espero haya sido de su agrado. Ya se que me puse muy 'Salvaje' con esta historia pero siempre he considerado a los chicos como amantes de los animales y me pareció que esta sería una gran forma de ganarse la vida haciendo algo que les guste.

Y ya saben la mejor recompensa que un escritor pueda tener es un review. ¡Gracias!

¡! VIVA EL KAI X REI!


End file.
